Großer Krieg
noicon|center Allgemeines Der Große Krieg begann und endete am 23. Oktober 2077, einem Samstagmorgen. Es war ein totaler Atomkrieg zwischen den zwei größten Supermächten der damaligen Zeit, den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und der Volksrepublik China, sowie etlichen anderen Staaten, welche jedoch nur nebensächlich darin verwickelt waren. Er war gekennzeichnet vom allumfassenden Einsatz aller verfügbaren Atomwaffen aller Atommächte der Fallout Welt. Das Resultat dieses Overkills war die Vernichtung der menschlichen Vorkriegszivilisation bis auf wenige Reste und die Verwüstung großer Teile der Erdoberfläche. Es ist nicht bekannt, wer warum den ersten Schlag führte. Obwohl Präsident Dick Richardson in seinem Gespräch mit dem Auserwählten andeutete, dass es die Chinesen waren ("... und die verdammten Roten schossen..."), könnte es sich hierbei auch um reine Propaganda gehandelt haben. Der Krieg dauerte nach Schätzungen der Überlebenden gerade einmal 2 Stunden. Dennoch wurden im Großen Krieg mehr Menschen getötet, größere Zerstörungen angerichtet und mehr Energie verbraucht, als in allen zuvor bekannten Kriegen zusammen. Das Territorium der USA wurde flächendeckend von Atombomben getroffen, praktisch alle größeren Städte, sowie viele wichtige Militärstützpunkte wurden völlig zerstört. Über andere Regionen der Welt ist nur sehr wenig bekannt, aber ihr Schicksal dürfte vergleichbar aussehen. Der Große Krieg ist aus chronologischer Sicht der Dritte Weltkrieg. Allerdings wird er in Fallout nicht ein einziges Mal so bezeichnet. Er war gleichzeitig das selbstmörderische Finale der unmittelbar vorangegangenen Ressourcenkriege, einer Serie von Konflikten und Kriegen um die letzten verfügbaren fossilen Ressourcen der Erde, allen voran Öl und Uran. Vorkriegszeit Die Vorkriegszeit war die Zeit vom Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs bis zum Fall der Bomben, oder vom 12.5.1945 - 23.10.2077. Die wesentlichen Unterschiede zur "realen" Welt bestanden in zwei Punkten: Der Mikrochip wurde niemals erfunden, was in einer vollkommen abweichenden Technologie resultierte. Das Farbfernsehen wurde nie erfunden, eben so wenig das Internet oder digitale Kommunikation. Die elektronische Datenverarbeitung stützte sich auf analoge Großrechner, hochgezüchtete, raumfüllende Versionen der ZUSE- und ENIAC-Modelle, mit dezentralen Arbeitsstationen, sowie mit dem realen Apple-II von 1977 vergleichbare Kleinrechner. Genau wie das Fernsehen auf Schwarz-Weiß blieben Bildschirme auf Monochrom-Kathodenstrahler beschränkt. Gleichzeitig wurden mit den Holodisks Speichermedien mit großer Kapazität genutzt. Trotz der Beschränkungen der analogen Röhrentechnologie gelangen technische Wunder wie der Pip-Boy genannte Armbandcomputer, autonome Roboter, Atommotoren für den Allgemein- und Militärgebrauch oder auch Laser- und Plasmawaffen. Letzten Endes waren dies jedoch alles in den meisten Fällen lediglich immer weitergehende Verbesserungen und Ausreizungen bereits bekannter technischer Verfahren, wirklich revolutionäre Neuerungen blieben größtenteils aus. Zudem blieb die Technologie des Fallout-Universums generell sehr energie- und ressourcenineffizent und es gelang nie, dieses Problem, das mit ursächlich für den letztendlichen Untergang war, in den Griff zu bekommen. Parallel zur technischen Stagnation blieb die gesamte kulturelle Entwicklung der Menschheit in den 1950er Jahren stecken. Grundsätzliche Veränderungen fanden nicht wirklich statt, auch hier erfolgte größtenteils nur eine Verfeinerung bereits bekannter Inhalte. Weder erlebte das Fallout-Universum die 68er-Bewegung noch andere echte Protestbewegungen. Das musikalische Angebot verharrte bei Liedern im Stil der 1950er Jahre. Häuser, Autos, Kleidung, Roboter und Computer waren im - für die 1950er-Jahre typischen - Googie-StilGoogie, Wikipedia gehalten. Ein übertriebener Glaube in die Allmacht der Technologie und den Konsum war weit verbreitet. Eine Umweltbewegung gab es praktisch nicht, Kritik an der Verschwendung ebenso wenig. Politisch zeichnete die Vorkriegszeit durch übersteigerten Nationalismus, Egoismus und Selbstverliebtheit. So betrachteten sich die USA allgemein als allen anderen überlegen und kommunizierten das auch offen nach außen, politische Zurückhaltung existierte kaum. Das Projekt der europäischen Einigung mündete dagegen im Europäischen Commonwealth, einer Art Föderation mit gemeinsamer Regierung, gemeinsamer Außenpolitik und gemeinsamem Militär. Zusammenfassend kann man sagen, dass sich die Erdbevölkerung im Fallout Universum 2077 kulturell und technisch eigentlich im Jahr 1957 befand, mit einigen "futuristischen Einsprengseln". Diese Vorkriegszeit endete mit dem "Fall der Bomben" am 23.10.2077. Eine besondere Bedeutung in dieser Vorkriegszeit fiel der Atomkraft zu. In dem Maß, wie das Öl versiegte, gewann die Atomkraft an Bedeutung, die schließlich regelrecht als universales Allheilmittel für alle Energieprobleme betrachtet wurde - was natürlich nicht stimmte. Bereits 2044 wurde die Nuka Cola von John Caleb-Bradberton entwickelt und schnell zum populärsten Getränk der USA.left|thumb|Vorkriegs Nuka Cola Plakat 2052 kam es in den USA schließlich zu einer ernsten Energiekrise, da die fossilen Brennstoffe spürbar zur Neige gingen. Im selben Jahr wurde (wegen jener Energiekrise) die Corvega entwickelt, ein Auto, das einen Atomantrieb besaß und ebenfalls dem Stil der 50er Jahre nachempfunden war. thumb|Vorkriegs Corvega Die Energiekrise wurde dadurch zwar nicht überwunden, aber der Corvega wurde ein Verkaufsschlager und schon bald fuhren in den gesamten Vereinigten Staaten Corvegas in 3 Varianten. Die immer knapperen Ressourcen führten zu immer häufigeren internationalen Konflikten, zu Wirtschaftskrisen und Hyperinflation. Die Menschen spürten instinktiv, dass ihre Welt vor dem Zusammenbruch stand, doch führte dies nicht zu einem Umdenken oder der Suche nach Lösungen, sondern zu Aufrüstung und einer Militarisierung der Gesellschaft. Die Angst vor einem Atomkrieg war in den letzten Jahren der Vorkriegszeit immer stärker spürbar, aber niemand glaubte daran, dass er wirklich eintreten könne. Die USA begannen dennoch mit dem Bau der so genannten Vaults, riesigen Schutzbunkern, in denen ein kleiner Prozentsatz der US-Bevölkerung einen Atomkrieg überstehen und danach die Nation wiederaufbauen sollten. In diesen Schutzbunkern manifestierte sich so gesehen der politische Wahnsinn und die nationale Überheblichkeit zu glauben, man könne im Fall der Fälle mal eben die Welt vernichten und hätte gewonnen, wenn ein Bruchteil der eigenen Bevölkerung überleben würde, um dann mit Hilfe der allmächtigen Technologie die (natürlich eigene) Gesellschaft wieder zu errichten. Vermächtnis Die Vorkriegszeit ist für die meisten Überlebenden des Großen Krieges die "gute alte Zeit", auch wenn nur noch die Ghule sie selbst erlebt haben. Wie alles Vergangene wird diese Zeit verklärt und idealisiert. Viele wünschen sich diese Zeiten zurück. Aber da die gesamte Welt in Schutt und Asche liegt und die Vorkriegs-Zivilisation ausgelöscht wurde, besteht kaum eine Möglichkeit, dies zu verwirklichen. Nur in einigen der 125 Vaults existiert die US-Zivilisation der Vorkriegszeit weiter. Da das Mojave-Ödland im Großen Krieg nicht so sehr bombardiert wurde, ist im Bereich von New Vegas ebenfalls noch ein Schatten der Vorkriegszeit zu spüren. Ereignisse vor dem Großen Krieg Die Jahre vor dem Großen Krieg waren geprägt durch die so genannten Ressourcenkriege. Anstatt sich zusammen zu tun und Lösungen für die Energie- und Ressourcenkrise zu finden, fielen die Staaten übereinander her und kämpften um die Kontrolle über die letzten verbliebenen Ressourcen. Die Kriegsbeute, Öl und Uran, wurde zur Waffe. Die Ressourcenkriege begannen, als die USA durch Sabotage der chinesischen Konkurrenzplattform die Kontrolle über das letzte bekannte Ölfeld im Pazifik erlangten. In ihrer grenzenlosen Arroganz und Überheblichkeit weigerten die USA sich, anderen Nationen etwas von diesem Öl zu überlassen, was zum Bruch mit dem European Commonwealth führte und China massiv verärgerte. Die USA boten ihre Pazifikflotte zum Schutz der Poseidon-Bohrplattform auf, China reagierte schließlich mit der Invasion Alaskas. Als die USA sich daraufhin vor den Vereinten Nationen (VN) als unschuldiges Opfer darstellten und Unterstützung ihrer Position erwarteten, reagierten die anderen Staaten nicht. Sie hatten schlicht keinen Grund, den USA zu Hilfe zu eilen, hatten diese doch bereits offen erklärt, den eigenen Vorteil auf Kosten aller zu exerzieren. Die USA annektierte daraufhin Kanada, während das Europäische Commonwealth zerbrach und die europäischen Staaten sich im und mit dem Nahen Osten um die versiegenden Ölquellen stritten. Als die Vereinten Nationen versuchten den Frieden zu erhalten, traten viele Mitglieder aus und innerhalb von zwei Monaten war die internationale Diplomatie am Ende, die VN aufgelöst. Diese Periode des Krieges wurde bekannt als die Ressourcenkriege und endete mit dem Beginn des Großen Krieges. Der Kriegsverlauf Der Große Krieg selbst begann mit dem Abschuss der Nuklearwaffen der bekannten Atommächte (hauptsächlich den USA und China) und dauerte gerade einmal 2 Stunden an. Dann fiel die Welt in die Dunkelheit des nuklearen Winters. Bemerkenswert ist dabei, dass die eingesetzten Atomwaffen in der Mehrzahl die Größe (und teils auch das Aussehen) der Atombombe hatten, die 1945 Nagasaki zerstört hatte. Es waren also nicht wenige große, sondern viele kleine Bomben, die an jenem Samstagmorgen vom Himmel fielen. Die Westküste der USA wurde als erstes getroffen und die Ostküste wurde um 10:47 Uhr (gemäß den Uhren im Ödland) bombardiert. Praktisch jede größere Stadt wurde mit Bomben belegt, wobei die Angriffe sowohl mit Raketen als auch mit Atombombern erfolgten. Die Vorwarnzeit war an der Westküste extrem gering, den Menschen blieben teils nur Minuten, um die Schutzräume zu erreichen. Als sich die schweren Tore der Vaults schlossen, stand die Welt bereits in Flammen. Nach zwei Stunden war der Krieg selbst vorbei, die Atomarsenale verschossen (soweit man sie in der kurzen Zeit noch in die Luft bekommen hatte). Die Städte brannten dagegen noch Tage und der Himmel verfinsterte sich. Die Geografie des Planeten veränderte sich in diesem Feuersturm beträchtlich. Die Erdkruste selbst verformte sich unter der freigesetzten Energie der atomaren Explosionen. Ganze Gebirgsketten entstanden, Flüsse und Ozeane in der ganzen Welt wurden durch den radioaktiven Niederschlag verstrahlt und das Klima veränderte sich zu einer dauerhaften Jahreszeit: Einem brütend heißen Sommer, der die Wasserpegel der Ozeane, Flüsse und Seen weiter absinken ließ. Die Nachwirkungen Trotz der globalen Zerstörung waren viele Gebiete grundsätzlich noch bewohnbar. Die Atomwaffen waren in der Mehrzahl in der Atmosphäre detoniert und die massiven Betonbauten der Innenstädte und Fabrikanlagen hatten (zumindest auf US-Territorium) den Explosionen größtenteils standgehalten. So fanden die Überlebenden neben Ruinen auch kleinere Ansiedlungen und sogar Städte vor, die noch als solche zu erkennen waren. Auch in schwer bombardierten Gebieten, wie etwa Washington D.C., wurden viele Gebäude zwar beschädigt, blieben aber stehen. Die meisten Straßen wurden jedoch von Trümmerschutt blockiert oder anderweitig unterbrochen, Brücken brachen zusammen, Tunnel stürzten ein. Die gesamte Infrastruktur wurde weltweit zerschlagen, die Energieversorgung zerschmettert. So wurde die Fortbewegung an der Oberfläche zu einer Herausforderung, besonders über große Entfernungen. Unterirdische Anlagen blieben dagegen mehrheitlich zumindest in Teilen intakt, wenn sie nicht direkt getroffen wurden. In den Ruinen der großen Städte bilden so beispielsweise die Metro-Systeme die beste Möglichkeit sich fortzubewegen. Rund eine Woche nach den nuklearen Explosionen begann der radioaktive Niederschlag (Fallout). Die Regentropfen waren schwarz, verseucht durch Ruß, Asche, Strahlung und giftige Chemikalien. Der Regen dauerte mehrere Tage an und tötete viele Menschen, Tiere, Pflanzen und Mikroorganismen. Die, die überlebten, fanden sich in einem unfruchtbaren Ödland wieder, in dem die meisten Pflanzen aufgrund der intensiven Strahlung vernichtet waren. Überraschenderweise überlebten Menschen an der Oberfläche, allerdings flüchteten sich die meisten, die keinen Platz in den Vaults ergatterten, in Keller, Metro-Stationen, Kavernen und Höhlen. Dort gründeten sie kleine Gemeinschaften auf einfachem Niveau und versuchten, den nuklearen Winter auszusitzen. Die Art der Gemeinschaft hing dabei stark davon ab, welchen Organisationen ihrer Mitglieder vor dem Krieg angehört hatten. So gründeten Angehörige des US-Militärs die Stählerne Bruderschaft, Wissenschaftler der Universität Boston gründeten das unterirdische Institut und die Menschen aus Vault 8 gründeten Vault City, während eine Schulklasse in einer Höhle Little Lamplight erschuf. Vermeidbare Tode Viele Menschen ignorierten am 23. Oktober 2077 die Alarmsirenen, da sie glaubten, dass es sich lediglich um eine Übung handeln würde. Die Vaults verschlossen ihre Tore (außer Vault 12, welche konstruktionsbedingt nie geschlossen werden konnte) als die Bomben fielen. Einige Bürger, welche die Sirenen ernst nahmen, aber keinen Platz in einer Vault bekommen hatten, suchten an verschiedensten Orten Zuflucht, in denen sie sich in Sicherheit wähnten. Dies umfasste Kanalisationen, Metro Stationen, selbst gebaute Bunker (welche nicht annähernd mit dem Schutz der Vaults zu vergleichen waren), oder aufgegebene Regierungseinrichtungen. So flüchtete beispielsweise die Familie Keller in das örtliche Depot der Nationalgarde. Doch ohne einen starken Schutzmantel zwischen den Flüchtlingen und der verstrahlten und verseuchten Oberwelt (wie es in Little Lamplight oder Raven Rock der Fall war) überlebten nur die wenigsten, und einige wurden zu Ghulen, welche sich zu eigenen Gemeinschaften zusammenschlossen. Es scheint, als überlebten einige Familien in Entwässerungszentren, wie das Signal Oscar Zulu, in dem ein gewisser Bob Anderstein um Hilfe für seine Familie bittet, vermuten lässt. Diejenigen, die in die Vaults fliehen konnten, wurden de facto in diesen eingesperrt. Der Ghul Carol, Hotelbesitzerin in Underworld und Freundin von Gob, dem Kellner in Moriarty's Saloon in Megaton, erzählt hierzu: "Meine Familie hatte nicht genug Geld, um in eine der Vaults zu kommen." Es scheint, als wäre ein gewisser Wohlstand notwendig gewesen, um einen Platz in einer Vault zu bekommen, da die hohen Baukosten der Vaults auf die Bewohner abgewälzt wurden. (Näheres dazu unter Vaults) Mögliche Rolle der Aliens Es ist denkbar, dass die Aliens für den Krieg verantwortlich waren, da sie um die Atomwaffen der Menschheit wussten und beispielsweise die Startcodes für die Sprengköpfe der UdSSR kannten. Diese Theorie wird durch die vielen Alien-Gefangenen-Aufzeichnungen (genauer gesagt, Aufzeichnung 17) bestätigt oder zumindest untermauert. Galerie F1-intro-nuke.png|Fallout Intro F2-intro-nuke.png|Fallout 2 Intro F3-nuke-intro.jpg|Fallout 3 Intro FO3_nuke.jpg|Fallout 3 Intro DM intro atom bomb.jpg|Dead Money Intro Great War FoT.jpg|Fallout Tactics Intro GreatWargraffiti.jpg|Great War Graffiti FO3 GreatWarConceptart.jpg|''Fallout 3'' Konzeptzeichnung von Adam Adamowicz GreatWar OWB intro.jpg|Old World Blues Intro Fallout4 Concept Blast.jpg|''Fallout 4'' Konzeptzeichnung auf der E3 2015 FO4 Trailer 02.10.png|Atomschlag auf Boston Fo4_Art_T-minus_60_years!_October_23,_2017.jpg|60 years to go! Konzeptzeichneung vom Fallout Tweet, 23. October 2017 Externe Links en:Great War es:Gran Guerra fi:Suuri sota fr:Grande Guerre ko:대전쟁 pl:Wielka Wojna pt:Grande Guerra ru:Великая война sv:Det Stora Kriget uk:Велика Війна zh:Great War Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Konflikte der Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Konflikte der Volksbefreiungsarmee